Infurnus
Infurnus to śluzak typu Ognistego. Przypomina feniksa. W serialu wystąpił tylko jeden Infurnus, którego posiada Eli Shane. Występowanie Może być więcej osobników, ale mogą występować w wulkanach, przez co trudno się do nich dostać. Wygląd Infurnus to pomarańczowy śluzak o czerwonych tęczówkach. W protoformie ma na brzuchu i głowie żółty płomień. Na krańcach czułek ma elementy żółtego koloru. Z tyłu posiada 4 żółte punkty. Po transformacji ma pomarańczową skórę i małe rogi na głowie. Infurnus posiada skrzydła, które płoną podczas lotu. Mega Morf W protoformie, w przeciwieństwie do zwykłego Infurnusa, ma czułki zmienione w zadarte do tyłu "stateczniki". Na nich znajdują się żółte linie. Lączą się one na czole, dając kształt płomienia. Przestrzeń między liniami wypełnia biały kolor. "Uszy" na bokach głowy są nieco bardziej wydłużone i mają na sobie znamię. Po transformacji ma rogi ze znamionami, płomień na czole oraz wielkie znamiona na skrzydłach. Co ciekawe, w Mega Morfie Infurnus ma na końcu skrzydeł dłonie. Na dłoniach znjadują się świetliste kolce oraz trójkątne, świecące znamiona. Płonie podczas wystrzału. Umiejętności *W protoformie zapala płomień na głowie, zieje oraz wybucha ogniem. *'Błysk ognia' - wystrzeliwuje średniej wielkości kule ognia. *'Fala ognia' - uderza w ziemię gigantyczną kulą ognia, która wytwarza falę powalającą przeciwników. *'Osłona termiczna '- zatrzymuje się w powietrzu, rozkłada ogniste skrzydła, co stanowi ochronną ścianę ognia. *'Pocisk - t'worzy bardzo gorący pocisk zdolny do tego, by przebić się przez kamień lub stal. *'Pierścienie Ognia - t'worzy spiralne pierścienie ognia''' otaczające przeciwnika, oraz uniemożliwiające wykonanie jakiegokolwiek ruchu prócz kucnięcia lub podskoku. *'''Ognisty pazur - tworzy eksplodującą, ognistą ścieżkę. *'Ściana Ognia - '''Tworzy ogromną ścianę z ognia. *'Ognisty Smok '- zieje ogniem. *'Pochłanianie '- pochłania ogień do swego ciała i wzmacnia się. *'Płomieny krąg''' - tworzy krąg stworzonego z ognia. *Uderza w ziemię i wybucha silnie. *Łączy się z Tazerlingiem, Bubbaleonem, Zderzakiem, Phosphoro lub Armasheltem w Fuzyjny Strzał. 'Mega Morf' *Uderza i tworzy gigantyczny wybuch zdolny zawalić wielką półkę skalną oraz wysadzić Tytanowy czołg. *Potrafi wyrzucać z ust kilkanaście kul ognia, które przy uderzeniu delikatnie wybuchają. *Umie wyrzucać ze skrzydeł ognistą kulę, która z dużą siłą odpycha wroga wybuchem. *Jest w stanie przebić się przez twardy sufit, pozostawiając ślad w formie dużej dziury w nim. *Tworzy w dłoniach ognistą kulę. *Leci i stawia szeroką ścianę z ognia, która chwilę potem wybucha ogniem, wyzwala odpychający wybuch ognia oraz pogrubia się. Ciekawostki *Jedyny znany śluzak tego gatunku należy do Eli'a Shane'a. Ten zaś odziedziczył go po ojcu, który dał śluzakowi na imię Burpy. *Ogień nie stanowi dla Infurnusa zagrożenia - może pływać w lawie i nie wpłynie to na niego negatywnie. *Protoforma Infurnusa może wytwarzać na czubku głowy mały płomień, który oświetla najbliższe otoczenie. *Nazwa Infurnus najprawdopodobniej pochodzi od słowa'' inferno, co oznacza ''piekło, lecz jest kojarzone z ogniem. *Jest nazywany przez niektórych Diabelskim Śluzakiem. *Prawdopodobnie jest najpotężniejszym śluzakiem w Slugterze. *Czesto jest mylony z pospolitszym Flaringo. *Jego zghulowaną wersją jest Darkfernus. *W odcinku "Awaria", przez błąd twórców, Billy miał Infurnusa w pasie ze śluzakami. *Po transformacji woda go osłabia i sprawia, że z powrotem zmienia się w swoją protoformę. *W odcinku "Powrót" został wystrzelony z blastera strzałem łączonym z AquaBeekiem i stworzył impuls który osłabił na jakiś czas wszystkie śluzaki. *Malvolio Drake, Dr. Blakk i Quentin nazywali go Infernasem. *Burpy jest jedynym pokazanym śluzakiem, który był na Powierzchni. *Infurnus i Tazerling mogą pokonać na raz 4 ghule i to bez wykonania Fuzyjnego Strzału. *W zapowiedzi niedzielnego maratonu Slugterry który przypada na 28 lipca w Disney XD, nazwano Infurnusa Flaring. *Siłę jego wybuchu ogniem w protoformie można porównać do wybuchu Skałowca po transformacji. *Istnieje zrobotyzowana wersja Infurnusa stworzona przez Quentina. *Prehistoryczny Infurnus nie miał znamion ognia i był zniekształcony w protoformie (np. wielka warga). *Infurnus, Bubbaleone, Arachnet i Magik najdłużej utrzymują się w transformacji. *Po transformacji tak długo utrzymuję się w niej, że potrafi dolecieć na Powierzchnię. *W odcinku "Podziemie" został zghulowany przez Eli , by wydostać się z jaskini. Jako ghul był silniejszy i bardziej efektywny. *Przy 200 mph na godzine transformuje w lepszego Infurnusa z białymi, świecącymi znamionami na ciele. *Tworzy aż pięć fuzyjnych strzałów *Wcześciej posiadał go Thaddius Blakk Slugterra5.jpg|Eli wystrzela Burpy'ego Slugterra xd promo.jpg|Slugterra How-to-draw-burpy,-slugterra-tutorial-drawing.png|Protoforma Infurnus'a How-to-draw-slugterra,-infurnus-tutorial-drawing.png Slugterra burpy 186x281 copy.png D-Infernus.png|Dane Infernusa na okularach Quentina Kryształek,Infernus,Rammstone.jpg Bez tytuługh.png|Poprzedni właściciel Burpyego Gxhghxfg.png Burpy in Canister.jpg|Burpy we wnyce 222px-Burpy.png InfernuvsTempesto.JPG|Infernus kontra Tempesto Lot.JPG Bez tytułu.jpg BerpuandBunger.JPG Infernus i tazerling.png|Burpy i Jouls Infernus slugy.png 300px-Ep 4 burpy.png|Błąd w serialu 180px-Burpy and floppers.png|Burphy i floppery Burpy jouls fusion.jpg|Fuzyjny strzał - Burpy i Jouls Burpy.jpg Burpy images.jpg Burpy2.png|Transwormacja burpiego Burpy swimming.pgn.png|Nurkujący Burpy Burpy sad.jpg|Smutny Burpy Burphy i jouels.jpg|Joules i Burpy GameStill_960_2-Blast.png|Infernus w Slug it out Burpy pose 1.jpg Shooting Proto BurpyFlame.jpg|Strzał Burpy'm w protoformie Burpy i sztuczek po pizzy.JPG|Najedzony Infernus i Sztuczek Zieje.JPG|Berpy zieje ogniem Śpiochy.JPG Ogień.JPG Berpi.JPG Berpi z wielkimi oczami.JPG Infernas.JPG Berpi Prot..JPG Berpy w tunelu.JPG Zadowolony Berpi w blasterze.JPG Wyszczelony Berpi.JPG Infernus zieje ogniem.JPG Loki, Medyk i Burpy przy posiłku.JPG|Infurnus, Boon Doc i Thuglett przy posiłku Wystraszony Berpi widząc kląskę Willa.JPG Berpi szuka wyjścia na powierzchnie.JPG InfernusTran..JPG Tempesto atakuje Berpiego.JPG|Berpy atakowany przez Tempesto Infernus atakuje Skałowca.JPG Infernus atakuje Skałowca2.JPG Infernus po wyszczale.JPG Infernus vs Mimiky.JPG Uwięzieni przez kapitana Drake Berpy i reszta.JPG Berpy, Granatnik i reszta.JPG Berpi rozpala.JPG Berpi rozpala2.JPG Berpi po kontakcie ze ścianą.JPG Lot Berpy`ego.JPG Uniki Infernusa.JPG Zdziwiony Berpi.JPG Rozwcieczony Berpy w blasterze.JPG Berpi i Dżuls.JPG Berpi pod wodą.JPG|Infernus po wystrzale pod wodą Infurpy XD.PNG Odpoczywający Burpy.PNG Berpy i Prosphoro.JPG Prosphoro i Infernus.JPG Przebrany Berpy.JPG Beeker i Berpy.JPG Infernus i Aqua Beek.JPG Aqua Beek i Infernus.JPG Berpy na rence członka Klanu Cieni.JPG Grupa Śluzaków.JPG Atak Infurnusa.png|Atak Burpy'ego w Battle for Slugterra Burphy.png|Burphy w Battle for Slugterra NajgłupszyŚluzak,ELi,Burpy.png WygibaśnyMO.png Pronot ELi MO.png EnigMO.png Burpy i Mo.png blogger-image--1738848474.jpg Ittex i inni.png Burpy i reszta śluzaków.png Krawiec i Burpy wystraszeni.png Krawiec ciagnie się.png Krawiec u burpy.png Burpy,Mydłek i Bamger śmieją się.png Burphy Face i inni.png Zamrażacz Burphy i HopRock.png Burpyś.png Bekuś.png Śluzaki bięgną do kryjówki.png Burpy w kamerze.png Eli i Śluzaki.png Eli i sluzaki.png Berpy przed zghulowaniem.JPG Ghulowany Berpy.JPG|Ghulowany Berpy Eli z Burpym w blasterze.png Burpy i Spooker.png Krawiec,Mydłek,Burpy.png Słodki Burpy.png Śluzaki jedzą.png|Burpy i reszta je Burpy roztopuje rure.png Śluzkai przed jedzeniem.png Burpy,Loki i Medyk.png Loki i reszta.png Infernus, Ramer, Flaringo.JPG Rozłoszczony Berpy.JPG Wyszczelony Infernus.JPG Ściana ognia Berpy`ego.JPG|Ściana ognia Zasmuceni Joules i Berpy.JPG Błąd w ``Dobijmy Targu`` Zamrażacz.JPG Infernus atakuje.JPG|Infurnus atakuje Stalkera Eli w smokingu.png Berpy z resztą.JPG Zawiedzeni u pana Haka.JPG Burpy usnął.JPG Trixie i Eli iburpy zirytowani.JPG|Burpy, Eli i Trixie Burpy atak.png Eli`a śluzaki.JPG Eli i przybity burpy dowódca.JPG Burpy każe iść.JPG Burpy patrzy na śpiącego Mrozika.JPG Porażeni Mrozik i Burpy.JPG Przyagszony Burpy.JPG burpy i mrozik.jpg|Burpy i Mrozik burpy i zderzak.png Eli i burpyy.png Thresher je popkorn.JPG Burpy i inni.png Burpy i Jouls.png Burpy Leci.png Digger i inni.png Burpy,Ramer i Digger.png Image-6755 51552695.jpg Burpy i beker.png Eli , burpy i doktorek.png aquabeek i burpyy.png|Infurnus i AquaBeek Zaszokowane Śluzaki.JPG Czerwony Koń.png Burpy i Jouls i bańki.png|Burpy i Jouls Flopper z tyłu.JPG 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-07-18-19h51m01s146.png Fuzyjny Strzał nieudany.JPG Burpy błłee.JPG Prechistoryczny inurnus pr. tr..png|prechistoryczny infurnus Na jagodach w lesie.JPG|Infurnus i Arachnet Will.jpg|Na ramieniu Willa Hahahah -burpy i medyk.png|Infurnus i Medyk Infurnus w sio.jpg|Infurnus w Slug It Out popoop.png|Burpy Popoopjllljlkjlkjl.png transwormujący burpyy.png|Transformujący Burpy Berpy we wnyce.JPG|We wnyce w Slug It Out Sliren , eli i burpy.png|Burpy , Eli i Sliren Stadoo sluzakow.png|Burpy i inni Ucieszony Berpy we wnyce.JPG Śluzaki przed zghulowaniem.JPG Berpy i Joules we wnykach.JPG Berpy i Joules w blasterze Shanai.JPG Transformujący Berpy i Joules.JPG Berpy i Joules przed złączeniem.JPG Joules i Berpy pokłaniają się.JPG Berpy i Joules łączą się.JPG Cala masa.JPG Juhuuuu.png Dtyre.png Berpy w ``Świat pod naszymi stopami``.JPG Berpy leci do tunelu.JPG Infernus po transformacji.JPG Głowa Infernus z bliska.JPG Lecący Berpy.JPG Infernus patrzy w górę.JPG Berpy w drodze na powierzchnię.JPG Berpy na powierzchni.JPG Berpy i księżyc.JPG Zasmucony Berpy.JPG Berpy pociesza młodego Eli`ay.JPG Ucieszony Berpy.JPG 640px-Eli_Burpy_NEW.png Eli i burpy z fochem.png Burpy przez blakkiem.png Berpy i pokonany Neozakażacz.JPG Rozłoszczony Berpy na ramieniu Eli`a.JPG Zdziwiony Berpy.JPG Z filmików Trixie.JPG Berpy w blasterze Eli`a.JPG Berpy transformuje.JPG Berpy w okularach.JPG Berpy atakuje.JPG Berpy i Phosphoro Króla Śluzu.JPG Pronto i Berpy.JPG Grimmstone kontra Berpy.JPG Burpy zombie fernus.JPG|Burpy udaje zombie Śmierdziel, Pnączniak Pronto oraz Berpy.JPG Pnącziak i Śmierdziel Pronto.JPG Znudzone śluzaki.JPG Wściekły Berpy.JPG Berpy w natarciu.JPG Berpy po ataku.JPG Berpy i Mydłek.JPG Infernus i Bubbaleone.JPG Berpy i Mydłek tworzą fuzję.JPG|Łączy się z Mydłkiem Słodki pękaty Burpy.JPG|Słodki Burpy Tormato Pronto we wnyce.JPG|Pronto, Burpy i Tormato Beeker vs Burpy.png Berbi transformaja 123.jpg Pronto i odwrucony berbi 214.jpg 111111222.JPG Berpy2.JPG Berpy atakuje ogniem23.JPG Berpy na skale.JPG Ucieszony Berpy2.JPG A pronto and burpy.png Joules na gałęzi.JPG Berpy Eli`a transformuje.JPG Berpy i z tyłu transformujący Joules.JPG Rozłoszczony Berpy we wnyce.JPG Wystraszony Berpy.JPG Śluzaki spoglądają na wejście do tunelu powietrznego.JPG Śmierdziel Eli`a.JPG|Infurnus na ramieniu Burpy chory.png Chory burby.PNG Chory burpy 2.JPG Chory burby.PNG Burpy chory.png ledwo żywy Burpy.JPG|Ledwo żywy Burpy Pajęczak i Jnfernus.JPG Wkurzony Berpy.JPG Berpy w ``Awaria``.JPG Berp.JPG Berp przed tranformacją.JPG Berpy w tubie.JPG Berpy i Eli`a.JPG Berpy od przodu.JPG Berpy od tyłu.JPG Berpy przed t....JPG Berpy z przodu.JPG Berpy z dużymi tęczuwkami.JPG Berp2.JPG Wesoły Berpy.JPG Znokałtowany Berpy.JPG Medyk i Jnfernus.JPG Zawiedzione śluzaki Eli`a.JPG Banger, Berpy i Joules.JPG Wesołe śluzaki na kamieniu.JPG Zderzak, Armashelt i Infernus.JPG Diabelski śluzak.JPG Berpy w ``Cienie i Światło``.JPG Berpy atakuje Ładuj i Strzelaj.JPG Berpy rozpalił ogień na głowie.JPG Berpy przyprowadza Fandango.JPG Straszny Berpy.JPG Wkurzony Berp.JPG Infernus z ogniem.JPG Berp3.JPG Pronto straszy.JPG Berpy 3.JPG Słaby Berpy.JPG Chory Berpy.JPG Osłabiony Berpy.JPG Umierający Berpy.JPG Wesoły Berpy na ręce.JPG Berpy wypada z wnyki.JPG Zdrowy Berpy.JPG Berpy na ramieniu Eli`a.JPG Berpy po transformacji.JPG Berpy zieje ogniem.JPG Berpy zieje ogniem.JPG Berpy po transformacji.JPG Berpy na ramieniu Eli`a.JPG Zdrowy Berpy.JPG Berpy wypada z wnyki.JPG Wesoły Berpy na ręce.JPG Umierający Berpy.JPG Osłabiony Berpy.JPG Chory Berpy.JPG Słaby Berpy.JPG Berpy 3.JPG Pronto straszy.JPG Berp3.JPG Infernus z ogniem.JPG Wkurzony Berp.JPG Straszny Berpy.JPG Berpy przyprowadza Fandango.JPG Berpy rozpalił ogień na głowie.JPG Berpy atakuje Ładuj i Strzelaj.JPG Berpy w ``Cienie i Światło``.JPG Diabelski śluzak.JPG Słaby Berpy w blasterze.JPG Źle czujący się Berpy2.JPG Berpy kaszle.JPG Berpy źle się czuje.JPG Eli kładzie Berpy`ego.JPG Chory Berpy uśmiecha się.JPG Słabiutki.JPG Smutny Berpy.JPG Ciężko chory.JPG Padnięty Berpy.JPG Chory.JPG Berp na ręce.JPG Zdrowy.JPG Berpy3.JPG Berpy z szarą główką.JPG Śluzaki nad chorym Berpy`m.JPG Berp4.JPG Berpy zaczyna świecić.JPG Berpy od boku.JPG Nowy Berpy.JPG Berpy leci.JPG Berpy i Banger.JPG Wesołe śluzaki2.JPG Berpy i Banger po transformacji.JPG Fuzja Berpy`ego i Bangera.JPG Berpy i Banger tworzą fuzje.JPG Berpy i Joules.JPG Infernus na ekranie.JPG Berpy, Flopper, Granatnik.JPG Machający Berpy.JPG Berpy w blasterze2.JPG Berpy i Krawiec.JPG Berpy i z tyłu Skałowiec.JPG Berpy i Migotek tworzą fuzje.JPG Infernus i Phosphoro.JPG Berpy i Migotek.JPG Migotek i Berpy.JPG Uśmiechnięty Berpy.JPG Berp5.JPG Berpy5.JPG Berpy świeci.JPG Berpy nowy.JPG Berpy Tran..JPG Berpy inne ujęcie.JPG Berp6.JPG Berpy 7.JPG Berpy z przodu2.JPG Berpy atakuje Blakka.JPG Śpioszek.JPG Czujny Berpy.JPG Wesoły Berpy i Migotek.JPG Transformujące śluzaki.JPG Zaskoczone.JPG Berpy przed zmianą.JPG Berpy pociesza Sztuczka.JPG Berpy idzie do Willa.JPG Berpy w blasterze Blakka.JPG Rozłoszczony Berpy2.JPG Berpy8.JPG Zaskoczone śluzaki.JPG Miminky naśmiewa się ze śluzaków Eli`a.JPG Burpy i dziwny Armashelt obok.JPG|uwięziony Berpy przedstawia Rookie`ego.JPG Berpy i Rookie.JPG Nowy Berpy i Joules.JPG Berp i Joules.JPG Berpy i Joules po transformacji.JPG Berpy i Joules2.JPG Fuzja tworzona przez Berpy`ego i Joulsa.JPG Fuzja Infernusa i Tazerlinga.JPG Berpy Świeci2.JPG Berpy transformuje2.JPG Berpy po transformacji2.JPG Berpy atakuje2.JPG Berpy patrzy w duł.JPG Berpy atakuje3.JPG Berpy atakuje4.JPG Wesoły Berp5.JPG Rookie i Berpy.JPG Ucieszony Rookie.JPG Berpy wywala bąbe.JPG Nowy Berpy transformuje.JPG Berpy w blasterze 2.JPG Berpy 8.JPG Berpy rozmawia z Rookie`ym.JPG Berpy spogląda.JPG Berpy i Joules 2.JPG Burpy świeci we wnyce.JPG Burpy.JPG Burp.JPG Burpy z kulą ognia.JPG Burpy atakuje.JPG BurpyJoules.JPG Mokry Rookie i Burpy.JPG Porażony Rookie.JPG Wkurzony Burpy.JPG Burpy spogląda na Mrozika.JPG Wesoły Burpy2.JPG Śpiący Burpy.JPG Burpy i Eli.JPG Burp w blasterze.JPG Burpy ogląda.JPG Burpy z patykiem.JPG Burpy3.JPG Burpy atakuje ogniem.JPG Burpy w Mega Morfie.JPG Burpy i Zderzak transformują.JPG Burpy w Mega Morfie Prot..JPG Burp2.JPG Mega Morfa Infernusa.JPG Burpy z niebieskim ogniem.JPG Mega Morf Infernusa.JPG Burpy3.JPG Krawiec w Mega Morfie Prot..JPG Burpy i Armachompy.JPG Otoczony Burpy.JPG Berpi i Banger.jpeg Burpy i Armachomp.JPG Burpy pokonuje Ghule.JPG Hop Jack w Mega Morfie Prot..JPG Burpy6.JPG Burpy i Eli2.JPG Burpy zmierza na ratónek.JPG Głowa Burpy`ego.JPG Burpy odpala.JPG Burpy po transformacji 2.JPG Infer.....JPG Burpy koło blastera.JPG Burp3.JPG Burpy w blasterze3.JPG Infernus2.JPG Kategoria:Ogień Kategoria:Śluzaki niezwykle rzadkie Kategoria:Śluzaki występujące błędnie Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Will Shane Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Prehistoria Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Błędy Kategoria:Thaddius Blakk Kategoria:Mega Morfy Kategoria:Zghulowane